Résurrection
by Hostia-Ria
Summary: Un village en ruines et une poupée de tissu.


Un village en ruines.

Au milieu d'une salle à manger incendiée, une tasse en porcelaine décorée du motif de la chance. La chance dans une ville détruite. La pauvre n'a même pas pu exercer ses pouvoirs contre la puissante Mort. Plus loin une petite poupée de chiffon carbonisée, un bras en moins. Mais qui a dit qu'un bras ne repoussait pas ?

La poupée se recompose. Elle grandit. Elle passe d'objet enfantin à enfant elle-même. Puis adolescente aux formes qui se dévoilent. Jeune femme, puis pleinement adulte, elle est belle là, dans cette cuisine effondrée, debout, droite et fière. Elle a les formes généreuses, le visage rond et le sourire rieur, des yeux sombres aux éclats d'ivoire heureux. Elle n'est vêtue que d'une simple tunique déchirée, comme l'être de tissu qu'elle se contentait d'être avant de se dévoiler.

Elle se tourne vers le ninja présent. Elle n'est pas gênée par la douleur autour d'elle. Elle est au-dessus de tout ça. Elle est belle, assurée de l'être, sa force est infinie. Elle est au-dessus de la guerre et de la peur. Elle remarque enfin l'homme qui se bat depuis des jours. Elle voit le ninja débraillé qui la détaille soigneusement. Elle est intriguée, sans plus. Elle s'approche.

Le ninja ne recule pas. Il la sent douce, et il n'a plus rien à perdre. Il a vu l'attaque, il a vu les morts, il a vu tout ça. Mais cette femme, il ne l'a pas encore vue. Il veut la découvrir. Il veut la connaître avant de crever comme tous ceux de sa race. Il est ninja, il est ombre, il est immatériel. Alors qu'importe ce qu'il a vu. L'inconnu l'attire. L'inconnue encore plus. Il n'est présent plus que pour elle. Les incendies font rage autour de lui, mais les morts n'ont pas à s'en plaindre. Ils n'ont à se plaindre de rien. Alors qu'importe ceux qui ont disparu, elle est là. Et pour elle, il se sent redevenir matière. Il est heureux, enfin !

Elle le regarde encore. Elle voit qu'il est intrigué aussi. Alors elle s'approche. Il est beau comme elle. Même s'il est sale, en état de choc, et blessé. Mais son visage est vierge des tracas de la vie. Il est intact, sans cicatrices. Elle aussi est pure, mais uniquement parce qu'elle a pris vie depuis quelques minutes. Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle est déjà souillée. Parce que ses cheveux sont ballotés par le vent, et que ses vêtements tombent déjà en loque. Elle se demande ce qu'il pense d'elle.

Le ninja s'approche. Le matin commence à se lever. Mais la lune résiste encore à son rival doré. Elle est toujours au milieu des nuages, poursuivie par les rayons de l'astre devenu fauve. Elle est blessée par les pointes de son ennemi journalier, elle s'enfuie. Dans un râle d'agonie l'argent frappe de son dernier rayon la barrette de la femme. Elle luit en un éclat cristallin avant de s'étendre comme on referme un rideau. Rideau sur l'horreur. Il ne reste plus que les deux humains dans un vide soulageant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais le shinobi n'avait eu l'impression que la lune jouait ainsi à la course avec le soleil, et qu'elle luttait avec autant d'acharnement, comme eux tous dans le fond. Le même jeu que lui et sa présente nymphe. Qui gagnera ? L'homme déchu ou la déesse taquine?

Elle avance encore d'un pas. Devant lui l'homme est captivé par sa démarche souple. Elle ne veut pas regarder autour d'elle. Elle sait que cela la souillerait encore plus. L'homme ne regarde pas non plus sur les côtés. Parce qu'il est heureux et qu'il ne veut pas arrêter. Ils pourraient se toucher maintenant. Il tend la main, elle fait de même. Sa barrette argenté luit encore une fois, mais de soleil victorieux cette fois. L'éclat blanc du bijou devient pour l'homme le symbole de la vie. Son alliance sera de la même couleur, son mariage en aura la pureté. L'amour, une simple chimère lorsqu'on est ninja. Mais il veut y croire, pour enfin savoir ce que ressentent tous ses humains abrutis par leurs sentiments illusoires. Il veut y croire, car cette femme est là pour ça.

Un éclat métallique qui frôle son crâne. Un kunai qui rase une de ses mèches. Une douleur sourde entre les omoplates. Autour de lui, des ninjas déserteurs surgissent et l'entravent d'une chaîne. Il tombe à genoux. Devant lui, la belle femme se trouble, vacille, se ratatine. En une seconde la créature de rêve qui l'avait hanté un instant redevient simple tissu sur la poussière de la bataille. Une bête poupée de tissu dans une cuisine carbonisée. Les criminels le maintiennent fermement et un nukenin illusionnniste pose son sabre sur la gorge de son captif. La lame mord rapidement la peau claire.

Dure réalité que celle du sang qui nous habite. Losrque le rouge brûlant nous quitte, le froid polaire prend immédiatement sa place.

Le shinobi ferme les yeux, serein, enfin délivré de Suna en ruines.

_Il était pourtant beau, ce genjutstu. Tu ne trouves pas Gaara?_

* * *

><p>Si vous avez lu, commentez, posez vos éventuelles questions, faites vos critiques.<p>

Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour sur le travail qu'on fait derrière nos écrans.


End file.
